


Sorpresa

by Nathy-Kaze-Neko (Nathy_Marisson)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Valentine 2013
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy-Kaze-Neko
Summary: ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?, pero ¿una historia de amor?
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta





	Sorpresa

¿Quieres escuchar una historia?, pero ¿una historia de amor? esto pasó hace tiempo, cuando yo era aun muy tímido, esto es lo que pensaba.  
  
Era el día antes de San Valentín.  
  
Nadie sabe lo que siento por ti.  
  
Nadie sospecha siquiera cuanto eh de mirarte desde que llegas a clase, hasta cuando estas entrenando con el equipo de futbol.  
  
Para ti soy invisible.  
  
Sin embargo, yo sé cosas sobre ti.  
  
Sé que eres castaño de nacimiento aunque ahora tengas unos mechones blancos, se que desde pequeño te metes en problemas, se que tus padres están separados, tu madre trabaja muy duro desde tus 5 años, tu padre está en la cárcel por maltrato familiar, se que te gusta llamar la atención de todos por eso tu corte de cabello es un mohicano, y también te encanta meterte en problemas.  
  
Para ti sigo siendo invisible, a pesar de que estamos sentados uno junto al otro, pero parece que hay una pared entre nosotros, nunca te das cuenta de mi presencia, pero con el resto aunque sea los molestas pero yo, al parecer, no existo en tu mundo.  
  
Y sin embargo yo solo tengo ojos para ti.  
  
Siempre llegas tarde a clases, odias levantarte temprano, nunca prestas atención en clases, pero estudias en tu casa y mantienes en alto tus notas, tus amigos son mayores que tu aun así eres el líder en tu grupo, discutes con un chico en especial todos los días en los entrenamientos de futbol, pero sigues siento un chico problema.  
  
Aun recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, el día en que me flechaste con tu mirada esmeralda, cuando me salvaste en aquel callejón.  
  


_//Flash back//_

  
  
Yo regresaba después del entrenamiento de atletismo, la noche caía y la luna se hacía presente, era tarde y decidí tomar un atajo por uno de los callejones, pero al parecer estaba en la mira de unos ladrones.  
  
Me acorralaron, uno de ellos me sujeto las manos sobre la cabeza, mientras el otro revisaba mi bolso, no encontraron nada de valor, se enfadaron y decidieron desquitarse conmigo, pero no a golpes, si no de otra forma…  
  
Mis intentos de escapar resultaron en vano, ellos estaban a punto de abusar de mi, ¿Qué podía hacer? , nada nunca eh tenido la fuerza suficiente como para salir de cosas que requieran de fuerza, estaba perdido.  
  
Pero en ese momento pude escuchar tu voz.  
  
\--¿Que rayos están haciendo?  
  
\--¡no te metas niñato!  
  
Dijo uno de los hombres, se notaba peligroso.  
  
Yo no podía moverme.  
  
\--niñato tu abuela, pendejo, deja a ese chico en paz o te la veras conmigo.  
  
Fudou estaba tranquilo, no parecía asustado de enfrentarse a esos hombres, uno de ellos se acerco a él y con la intención de propinarle un buen golpe. Fudou lo detuvo con una de sus manos y le hiso una llave lo que dejo al hombre con su brazo completamente torcido.  
  
Un grito salió de su boca, dando a entender que la llave le había causado efecto.  
  
El otro hombre que aun me sostenía por las manos, me jalo hacia él y me utilizo como escudo humano, de su otra mano saco una navaja más que afilada apuntando a mi cuello.  
  
\--no seas cobarde y ven a pelear.  
  
Fudou apretó más la llave que le estaba propinando al hombre, mientras que el otro acercaba más el filoso metal a mi cuello.  
  
\--no intentes nada o este chico muere.  
  
Las palabras del hombre que me sostenía no parecían seguras y se notaba que tenía miedo, pero ¿a qué? No entendía como podía temblar de esa forma ante un chico que tenía mi misma edad. Mire a fudou, y comprendí de inmediato el porqué, sus ojos, su mirada daba miedo, terror, demostraba furia, parecía que penetraba en tu alma y la oprimía con tanta fuerza. Cerré los ojos no podía verle a el rostro, comencé a temblar mas, la navaja estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de mi cuello.  
  
Unos minutos pasaron, ellos seguían discutiendo, pero de pronto, un silencio se presento, sentí como aquel hombre me soltaba lentamente, abrí los ojos ambos hombres estaban en el suelo, fudou estaba frente a mí con una cortada en el rostro y un brazo herido.  
  
\--¿Estás bien?  
  
Me pregunto pero yo no podía modular palabra alguna, estaba tan asustado en shock completo y el estaba frente a mí.  
  
\--estas bien si o no, contesta.  
  
Se estaba molestando pero aun así no le podía contestar algo. Camine lentamente hacia el, mire su rostro, la cortada no era profunda, nada grave, luego me fije en su brazo era una cortada más profunda, trate de limpiar la herida con un pañuelo que tenia, aun sin decir nada.  
  
\--no te preocupes estoy bien, no es nada.  
  
Trataba de tranquilizarme, al parecer noto mis manos que temblaban, yo sin decir nada envolví la herida con el pañuelo, luego me di media vuelta y camine sin decirle nada, el se había herido por mi culpa.  
  
\--oye, espera no te vayas solo.  
  
El me siguió a una distancia prudente, yo seguía sin hablarle caminamos así hasta que llegue a mi casa, me pare enfrente de ella, mire a fudou de reojo.  
  
\--esta es tu casa ¿no? Bueno ya me voy.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.  
  
Lo iba a detener pero en ese momento mi madre abrió la puerta, me hiso pasar.  
  


_//Fin flash back//_

  
  
Ese día esta marcado en mis recuerdos, no lo puedo olvidar al igual que a ti Akio Fudou. Tres meses han pasado desde aquello, tres meses en los que me he dado cuento que me gustas.  
  
Me gusta tu forma de hablarle a los profesores, sin ningún respeto, me gusta la forma en que te sientas sin preocupación en la silla y el maestro te regaña, me gustan tus ojos verdes tan profundos en los cuales me podría perder, me gustan tus mechones rebeldes que marcan tu rostro, tu sonrisa de superioridad, tu cuerpo erguido demostrando tu capacidad de liderazgo, la forma en que tus labios se comprimen cuando estas concentrado o confundido con alguna materia. Me gustas tú Akio Fudou.  
  
Pienso confesártelo mañana, el Día de San Valentín, un día que no es raro confesarse y ser rechazado, así que espero tener la fuerza de siquiera pararme frente a ti.  
  


…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

  
  
Ya era de mañana yo entre a la sala de clases, como siempre tu no estabas dentro, puse mis cosas en mi puesto, me di cuenta de que unos chicos estabas cerca mío.  
  
\--kazemaru Ichirouta ¿cierto?  
  
Dijo uno de los chicos. Yo asentí con la cabeza.  
  
\--fudou quiere verte  
  
Me sorprendí bastante creí que no estaba en su mundo. Los chicos me tomaron de ambos brazos y me arrastraron fuera de la sala.  
  
Todos los que estaban en los pasillos se quedaron mirándome, preocupados sabían que estos chicos eran del grupo de fudou. Y sabían que eran peligrosos.  
  
Me llevaron por el pasillo del colegio hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela, solo a mi me podría pasar esto el Día de San Valentín, subimos unas escaleras, abrieron la puerta y en medio de la azotea se encontraba fudou dando la espalda a la puerta.  
  
\--Fudou-san, trajimos a kazemaru como nos lo pidió  
  
Dijo uno de los chicos que sostenía mi brazo.  
  
\--bien, ahora déjenme a solas con el  
  
\--pero, Fudou-san…  
  
\--¿te atreves a desobedecerme?  
  
\--no.  
  
\--entonces lárgate, todos.  
  
Los chicos hicieron caso de inmediato, dejándonos solos en la azotea.  
  
\--lo siento por mandarte a llamar de esa forma.  
  
El castaño se levanto del suelo y se acerco a mí.  
  
\--y lamento si te causaron algún inconveniente.  
  
Estaba frente a frente, su rostro parecía tranquilo no como todos le describían, ni como yo le vi aquel día.  
  
\--supongo que me conoces, pero te aseguro que no soy como todos dicen.  
  
¿Por qué rayos me dice esto? Yo ya…  
  
\--lo sé.  
  
\--¿enserio?  
  
O no ¿lo dije en voz alta o lo pensé?  
  
\--lo dijiste en voz alta.  
  
Abrí los ojos ¿acaso me lee la mente? No puede ser posible, ¿soy demasiado predecible?  
  
\--bueno, me alegra que lo sepas…  
  
\--¿por qué me dices esto?  
  
\--ni yo mismo lo sé.  
  
Quedamos en silencio unos minutos, la campana de inicio a clases sonó, debíamos ir al salón, pero ninguno se movió, ninguno hablaba, ninguno dejaba de mirarse.  
  
\--¿te gusto?  
  
Pregunto de repente fudou.  
  
\--¿que?  
  
\--te gusto o no.  
  
\--emm bueno….yo…veras…es que…  
  
Titubee, esa pregunta vino de sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Tanto se me nota?  
  
\--sabes algo, tú no eres el único que acosa al chico que le gusta.  
  
El sonrió, ¿acosar? ¿Yo?  
  
\--yo también se cosas sobre ti. Sé que desde pequeño tienes el cabello largo, puesto que tu madre quería una hija, se que eres tímido para hacer amigos pero cuando entras en confianza eres bastante divertido, se que amas correr por que tu padre lo hacía, se que eres hermano mayor de una pequeña de 10 años, se que tu color favorito es el azul, se que amas las cerezas, eres puntual, ordenado, no te gusta llamar la atención, siempre pones tu mayor esfuerzo en los estudios, siempre un ejemplo para tu pequeña hermana. ¿Vez? no eres el único acosador.  
  
No puede ser, el… ¿también?  
  
\--¿por que?  
  
\--no dices mucho.  
  
\--es que no comprendo, como es que tu sabes esas cosas sobre mí.  
  
\--simple, me gustas kazemaru.  
  
Ahora sí, no sé si esto es un sueño, o estoy delirando, lo más seguro es que este en coma. Si eso debe ser, no puede estar sucediendo que fudou me este confesando siendo que yo no existo para nadie.  
  
\--kazemaru.  
  
Pronuncio mi nombre, no me había dado cuenta pero él estaba ya demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía y mezclarse, ahora estaba acorralado entre él y la pared.  
  
-f-fudou, e-estas demasiado cerca.  
  
\--¿y? te molesta acaso… creí que te gustaba…  
  
Fudou iba acortando lentamente la distancia entre nosotros.  
  
\--emm…  
  
No sabía que decir o como actuar, estaba preparado para el rechazo pero ¿esto? Era demasiado.  
  
\--vamos kazemaru, sé que me espiabas, noto como me miras en los entrenamientos de futbol.  
  
Fudou acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, mi cuerpo no se podía mover, sé lo que va a pasar. Su siguiente acción confirmo lo que yo creía.  
Puso su mano en mi mentón, con su dedo abrió lentamente mi boca, yo no le reprimí ningún movimiento, aun que sentía como un extraño calor se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo y se juntaba en mis mejillas. Su rostro se acerco al mío, vi como su lengua salía de su boca para entrar a la mía, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.  
  
Sentía su lengua explorando mi cavidad bucal, ese beso, lo había soñado tantas veces, y ahora era real, con mis brazos rodé el cuello de fudou y lo acerque más a mí, se dio cuenta, pero no le importo.nos quedamos así hasta que se nos acabo el aire, en cuanto retomamos un poco se volvieron a juntar nuestras bocas, en un beso ya no tan “tímido” más pasional, casi de necesidad.  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
  
\--¡¡Fudou-san!!  
  
Corría tras él, camino a la escuela.  
  
\--Kazemaru, apúrate o llegaremos tarde.  
  
\--¿desde cuándo te interesa llegar temprano a la escuela?  
  
\--desde nunca, pero no quiero romper tu apariencia de niño bueno y puntual.  
  
\--fudou… que tierno eres.  
  
Me lancé a él y le abrace por el cuello.  
  
\--y de agradecimiento a mi ternura y preocupación, ¿qué tal si esta tarde vamos a mi casa?  
  
\--si claro, crees que soy tan ingenuo, seguro me violas.  
  
\--entonces lo haremos antes de las clases.  
  
\--si, espera ¿como antes?  
  
El solo sonrió de lado, me tomo de la mano, con la otra tomo mi mentón, y me beso, yo le di paso para entrar, el accedió de inmediato.  
  
Como el primero que le di, como la primera vez.  
  
Y aquí termina mi historia, las cosas pueden dar un enorme giro de 180° en cualquier momento, debes estar preparado, verle el lado positivo como yo, porque después de ese beso, y me refiero al primero, mi trasero dolió y mucho, pero supe que fudou me correspondía.  
  
Sin más que escribir me despido  
  
Hasta otra historia

**Author's Note:**

> ese fue mi One-shot, el primero de esta pareja la cual adoro.
> 
> espero que les alla gustado~!
> 
> comentes
> 
> Feliz San Valentin a tod@s
> 
> sin mas
> 
> sayonara~


End file.
